A blanket is disclosed for overlying a saddle mounted on the back of a horse, and more particularly a blanket is disclosed for use in preventing chilling of an exercised horse and for protecting the mounted saddle from being damaged due to contact with objects the horse brushes against.
Horse blankets are well known devices for protecting horses, particularly for preventing chilling of a horse after exercise. The majority of such blankets are formed to fit the back of the horse and may not be applied until the saddle is removed from the horse's back. The dilemma therefore arises in which the saddle must either be removed from the horse to place the blanket on the horse's back or the saddle must be left on the horse's back leaving both saddle and horse in an exposed condition. A blanket is therefore needed which may be used for protecting the saddle while it is mounted on the horse during periods of transport of the horse from one location to another, and for preventing chilling of an exercised horse during such transport without requiring removal of the saddle from the horse's back.